runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Another Slice of H.A.M.
|quests= *''Death to the Dorgeshuun'' *''The Dig Site'' *''The Giant Dwarf'' |voorwerpen= *pijl en boog of runes *voedsel *wapen *lichtbron (bullseye lantern aangeraden) *eventueel tinderbox |kills= *Sigmund (level 60) *H.A.M. mage (level 30) *H.A.M. ranger (level 30) }} De opgraving Praat met Ur-Tag of Ambassadeur Alvijar om de quest te starten. Zij zullen zeggen dat ze een treinroute tussen Kelgadrim en Dorgesh-Kaan aan het maken zijn. Ga naar het Zuid-westen van de stad op dezelfde verdieping totdat je een transport teken op de minimap ziet. Ga door de opening en je komt in een treinstation. loop langs het spoor tot je Tegdak tegenkom en praat met hem hij zal je een trowel en een specimen brush geven. Graaf de zes verborgen artefacten op met je trowel. maak ze allemaal schoon met behulp van de specimen table. Praat weer met Tegdak. Ga met Zanik naar de scribe in het huis naast die van de ambassadeur en praat met hem over de mace die je hebt gevonden. De scribe praat even en zegt dan dat je naar de Goblin generals in Goblin village moet gaan. Naar Goblin village Praat met Oldak(in het noordwesten van de stad en dan de trap af) hij zal je naar Goblin village teleporteren en je een sphere geven om terug naar de stad te teleporteren. Praat als je in Goblin village bent met een van de generals en er zal een filmpje komen. Je zult erachter komen dat Zanik de "chosen one" is en dat de mace speciale krachten heeft. Aan het einde van het filmpje zul je zien dat twee leden van H.A.M. de goblins beginnen aan te vallen met magic en ranged. Loop langs de achterkant van de westelijke gebouwen, maar blijf uit de aanvals-zone. Klim als je bij de toren bent de trap op en dood de H.A.M. leden met magic of ranged. Als je range spullen bent vergeten zijn er bij de kratten 50 bronze bolts en een kruisboog die je zou kunnen gebruiken. Als je dit gedaan hebt komt er een filmpje waarin te zien is dat Zanik wordt ontvoerd door Sigmund. De Goblin Generals zullen zeggen dat ze twee sergeanten zullen sturen om je te helpen, en dat je ze moet ontmoeten in het moeras van Lumbridge. Ze zullen je ook de Ancient goblin mace geven. Voorbij de wachters komen Ga naar het moeras en praat met de Sergeanten ze zullen bij de ingang van de grot zijn. Neem een lichtbron mee, ga langs het touw naar beneden en klim de ladder af. Je zult een H.A.M. guard zien die wegrent om versterking te halen. Ren nu snel naar de goblins en praat met ze. Vertel er een dat hij moet wachten en ga de kamer in het oosten binnen, om je te verstoppen als de Guards langskomen. Ga bij de dozen naar beneden en er komt noch een guard uit. Vertel de tweede goblin dat hij hier moet wachten en ga weer de kamer in. Ga dan lang hen naar de ladder maar ren terug wanneer de laatste guard eruit komt. Zorg dat hij de goblin ziet en je kan de ladder af. Opnieuw Sigmund Onder aan de ladder zul je Sigmund vinden. Val aan met welke aanvalsstijl dan ook en hij zet zijn protect prayer aan. Draag nu de Ancient mace en doe de special attack op hem. Vecht daarna verder. Nu zul je hem raken maar hij blijkt een hoog defense level te hebben. Kijk dus uit als je een laag level hebt. Als je probeert Zanik los te maken zal je 10 hitpoints schade krijgen. Doe dat dus niet. Als Sigmund verslagen is zal hij wegteleporteren. Maak Zanik los en bekijk het laatste filmpje. Beloning * 1 quest point * 3000 mining xp * 3000 prayer xp * 1 Dorgesh-kaan sphere * Ancient goblin mace * mogelijkheid om Goblin Village teleport orbs te kopen * vrije toegang tot de Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim trein Muziek Muziek tracks ontsloten: * Ham and Seek * Ham Attack * Slice of Silent Movie * Slice of Station Weetjes *Sigmund bindt Zanik vast op de spoor rails. Dit is een klassiek scenario van oude stomme films en tekenfilms, zoals The Perils of Pauline en Charlie Chaplin films van de 1920s (daarom ook de muziek in deze scene: Slice of Silent Movie). *De quest pagina had een ander spoiler bericht tijdens de eerste dag van release. In plaats van het gebruikelijk bericht stond er: Stop! H.A.M. time! No spoilers for you, this day. Dit verwijst naar "Stop! (one-beat pause) Hammertime!" van het lied "U Can't Touch This" door MC Hammer. *Tijdens de H.A.M. hinderlaag als de speler de vlakbij geleden kruisboog gebruikt en wegduikt om de aanvallen te ontwijken dan verandert de vechtpartij iets gelijkaardigs aan light gun games, in het bijzonder, de Time Crisis Series. *Op de eerste dan van de quest wanneer je de examine van Zanik bekeek tijdense de vecht scene, stond er "She's kicking H.A.M. ass.". Omdat "ass" op dat moment was gecensureerd braken er ongelofelijk veel rants uit op het forum en binnen een paar uur was de examine veranderd. Nu kan iedereen gewoon "ass" zeggen. Zie ook *Death to the Dorgeshuun *Land of the Goblins en:Another Slice of H.A.M. Categorie:Quests Categorie:Goblin series Categorie:Gemiddelde Quest Categorie:Dorgeshuun